Found Out
by musicmadgirl22
Summary: Set straight after episode "Destroy Malevolence". Obi-wan doesn't interrupt Anakin and Padme's embrace by saying "Nice catch" and he witnesses things he shouldn't have seen. Pairings include Anidala, Obitine and Rexsoka.
1. Chapter 1 - Deep Thinking

**Hey guys. This is my new story. I will writing both this story and 19 years simultaniously so sorry if updates are slow but this story does have shorter chapters!**

-x-x-x-

Chapter 1 – Deep Thinking

-x-x-x-

Obi-wan Kenobi was deep in thought. The Malevolence had been destroyed and General Grievous was once again on the run.

But he wasn't deep in thought because of Grievous and his whereabouts. No, he was deep in thought due to certain actions by his former padawan, Anakin Skywalker.

When Anakin had caught the Senator, Padmé Amidala, he had wanted to congratulate him but a feeling through the force had told him not to interrupt. As he had watched they had stayed embraced much longer than was necessary but it had then looked as if they kissed!

No! Obi-wan shook himself out of that train of thought. It must have been the angle and the lighting. Anakin would never do that would he? The order was too important to him. But then again he had always had strong feelings for the Senator, but weren't they just a young boys crush? After all, the senator was beautiful and the object of most people's hearts but… no, the senator wouldn't give in to Anakin like that… would she?

Obi-wan massaged his temples in frustration. It seemed the only thing he could do would be to ask them about it himself. The only problem was he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out the answers that he may be getting.

-x-x-x-

 **Hope you enjoyed it and please leave any ideas or suggestions that you may have!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Suspicions Confirmed

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long but I've been doing work experience at a primary school since I finished my last exam. I had to change this a few times though as I forgot that Padm** **é and Anakin don't have wedding rings and the first time I wrote it some of the reations I made Anakin have weren't very realistic! Anyway, enjoy!**

-x-x-x-

Chapter 2 – Suspicions Confirmed

-x-x-x-

Senator Amidala had just finished giving her report to the Senate about her incident on the Malevolence. It was weird though, whenever she had tried to tell the Senate that the coordinates had come straight from the Chancellor, he had spoken over her or had somehow managed to change the topic and it had made her suspicious.

She was now going to the Jedi Council to give another report there though many of the jedi would be there over hologram due to the many battles currently raging on all over the galaxy.

Before she knew it she was outside the doors to the Council Chamber and waited for someone to come and tell her that she could come in.

A jedi she didn't know the name of opened the door, bowed slightly, and allowed her inside. Before entering she took a deep breath and smoothed out her dress, trying to calm herself. Her husband after all was in there, in hologram form, but still there.

"Senator Amidala," Mace Windu began, "I hope you are well?"

"Yes, Master. Luckily I wasn't harmed during the incident so I'm fine."

"Senator, we have already had briefs from Masters Kenobi and Skywalker so we just need to hear yours."

So she retold it to the Jedi Council but, contrasting to the Senate, they were very interested as to where the coordinates came from. Anakin had never really cared about that, only that she was now safe, but now that the Council had pointed it out he was beginning to worry.

"Who gave these coordinates to you?" Mace Windu asked.

"The Chancellor," Padmé told them. "He got them secretly given to him by the supreme executive of the Banking Clan himself…" She trailed off.

"Suspicious, this is," Master Yoda spoke up.

"How would the Chancellor have connections with the leaders of the Banking Clan when they are very much on the Separatists side?"

"I have had suspicions about the Chancellor for a long time." Here she spared a quick glance at Anakin knowing just how much Anakin liked and looked up to Palpatine. "Since he was voted in he has slowly gone further and further away from the basis of the Republic with the Acts and Bills that he's passed. It's almost as if he doesn't want us to win this war."

The entire chamber held its breath as is waiting for Anakin to burst and say something rash.

Surprisingly he didn't.

Instead he said, "I guess that could be possible but we can't do anything until we have proof." The reason for this was because Palpatine had quite possibly played a part in his wife's incident and no one hurt his wife.

"Stay on high alert, Senator," Mace Windu told her, "And be careful."

"As you wish. Masters," she bowed and left. She needed to talk to Anakin as soon as possible. She didn't want him to do anything rash.

-x-x-x-

The com-link clicked off and Anakin tried to get control of his breathing. Obi-wan stood next to him, observing him.

"Are you alright?" he asked after long last.

"I think so," Anakin answered. "It's a lot to wrap my head around."

They had begun to walk back to the room that they shared on the ship. When they entered it they went to their respective bunks and sat on them, Anakin's being messy and Obi-wan's being clean and freshly made.

"Are you sure it had nothing to do with the Senator being at risk?" he asked quietly.

Silence followed which made Obi-wan think that he hadn't been heard. When he looked at Anakin, who looked in physical pain at the mention of Padmé being at risk, he was reminded of the look of pain that graced Anakin's face when Padmé had fallen from the gunship on Geonosis.

Anakin took a shuddering breath. "She can handle herself," Anakin said sounding like he was trying to reassure himself. "But that doesn't mean I don't worry. She's an old friend and one a don't think I can lose."

Obi-wan debated with himself as to if he should say what was on his mind to clear his suspicions. He decided to go for it.

After another moment of silence Obi-wan asked, "Are you sure the Senator is just a friend?"

"Of course," Anakin answered sticking to the lie that he had been telling for just over a year now.

"So friends kiss do they?" Obi-wan questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked. He was getting confused by his Master's questions. He and Padmé hadn't kissed in front of anyone had they?

"When we were on the Malevolence, rescuing the Senator, in the centre of the ship where we met up with her I swear I saw you kiss her."

Anakin knew what Obi-wan was talking about and remembered in quite well. He had no idea that Obi-wan was there though. Panic filled him. Obi-wan knew. Would he tell the Council? Would he be expelled from the Order? How would all this affect Padmé?

Obi-wan turned to look at Anakin and he looked like he'd gone into shock. All colour had drained from his face and he seemed to be staring at nothing, his eyes unseeing.

Obi-wan now had his answer. If the relationship between the Senator and his former padawan was simply friendship then Anakin wouldn't be acting as he was. Sensing Anakin's fears, he decided to tell Anakin the course of action he was going to take.

"I'm not going to tell the Council," Obi-wan told Anakin which replaced Anakin's expression with one of confusion. "Yes it causes you to act rashly but it has come in useful. You can sense her, like you did on the Malevolence. It hasn't really hindered you in any way in terms of fighting and training Ashoka so I see no reason to alert the Council of something they can't pick up on."

Anakin let out a breath. "Thank you, Master."

"I do have one question though," Obi-wan told him. Anakin nodded to show Obi-wan he could continue. "What sort of relationship do you and the Senator have?"

A smile graced Anakin's face. "We're married," he said simply.

"When?" Obi-wan asked.

"Shortly after the Battle of Geonosis," Anakin answered. "We don't have rings though so we can keep it a secret."

Obi-wan nodded, couldn't think of any more questions so decided to change the topic. "We should be on leave soon so you'll be able to see her again and tell her that I know."

Anakin got himself comfy for the night. "I can't wait."

-x-x-x-

 **Just a quick thing. The next chapter may not be up for a while as on Saturday I go to camp and won't have access to my laptop and then from the 14th August to the 21st I'll be on holiday with my family and again I won't have my laptop. I will try to update in between these two things but I can't promise anything  
** **musicmadgirl22**


	3. Chapter 3 - Slight Relief

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay but lately I've been having trouble eating and have had no appetite whatsoever all because of the stress that summer brought and because of this I have had no energy at all so going in to school and doing homework completely drained me and then I had no energy left to work on this at all which sucks but now I'm on the mend and my appetite is coming back so I now have energy so sit back and enjoy the chapter**

-x-x-x-

Chapter 3 – Slight Relief

-x-x-x-

Excitement was bubbling up in Anakin like never before. He couldn't believe that in a few standard minutes he would be off of the ship and racing to the home of his angel.

Obi-wan had kindly offered to give the council report alone so Anakin could go to Padmé and tell her that Obi-wan knew and that he would be visiting that evening for dinner. But Anakin, being Anakin, had got side-tracked.

Obi-wan had given the report of their mission and had just knocked on the senator's apartment door when he realised that he couldn't sense Anakin anywhere in the surrounding area. This was going to be awkward.

"General Kenobi," Padmé said surprise evident in her voice. "What can I help you with?"

"Sorry for the intrusion milady but I did send Anakin ahead to warn you of my arrival this evening. It seems he's probably got distracted again."

"Well, if that's the case then please come in."

Obi-wan followed her into the spacious living area of her apartment and took a seat next to her on the sofa.

"So how was the mission?" she asked after 3-PO had brought them drinks.

"Not too bad. Anakin got bored easily due to the lack of fighting and flying. He needs something to keep him occupied at all times."

"Oh, I know. I remember when he was assigned to be my bodyguard before the Battle of Geonosis. He just had to have something to do during the day, some goal to achieve."

They both chuckled lightly remembering those fond moments. After a couple of moments of small talk they both heard the distant sound of Anakin's Starfighter.

Padmé excused herself to go and greet Anakin and Obi-wan decided to follow but stay hidden so he could see how the two usually react after being away from each other for such a long time.

Padmé slowly approached Anakin and took in his appearance for any new battle scars and let out a brief sigh of relief when she could find none. She then took in his face. There was slight stubble covering his chin where he hadn't been able to shave and his hair was almost sweeping into his eyes. Anakin stood just in front of Padmé letting her take her time with this. He knew she worried about him and ever since he came back with the scar on his eye she has always wanted to know about any injury and how he got it.

When Padmé had finished checking Anakin over she rushed into his arms and he caught her in a well-practiced motion. From where Obi-wan was standing it looked as if they couldn't get close enough to each other. There was no kissing involved but the embrace was so intimate that Obi-wan felt uncomfortable and decided to head back to the living area but he caught one of the various ornaments that the Senator had around her apartment which caused the young couple to release each other in shock.

After seeing that it was just Obi-wan, Anakin made to pull Padmé closer towards him but she slipped away from him obviously not knowing that Obi-wan knew.

"Sorry Senator," Obi-wan muttered looking a lot like a deer caught in headlights as he gestured to the ornament that he had only just managed to save.

Padmé looked as white as a sheet. Had he seen her give Anakin a not-quite-so-innocent kiss or not? Would he tell the order? Would Anakin be thrown out of the order? It would be all of her fault.

She had gone into shock and couldn't hear anything going on around her.

-x-x-x-

When she looked around her she was on the sofa with no idea of how she got there. She tried to get up but Anakin was there gently pushing her back down.

"Careful there Angel, you don't want to be moving too quickly."

Padmé lay back down only then to really realise how dizzy the sudden movement had made her. When her head had cleared she asked "What happened?"

"You went into shock."

It was then Padmé remembered what had happened and she immediately tensed up.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Anakin soothed her. The reason Obi-wan was here in the first place was because I wanted to tell you that he knows and he's going to keep it a secret."

"How did he find out?" Padmé asked. She was confused. They had always been careful so when did he find out?

"On the Malevolence when we found you," Anakin looked down. It had been a careless move on an enemy ship no less where anyone could have seen. He just hoped that no one else had.

Padmé nodded. She had thrown caution to the wind in that one moment and could have ruined everything that they had both worked so hard to keep a secret and it scared her that someone had found out even if it was someone they both trusted as they could both lose their heads again and risk someone else, someone worse, finding out.

The delayed tears of her shock slowly made their way down her face and Anakin pulled her into a warm embrace.

Obi-wan looked on from the safety of the kitchen. He had heard everything and knew just how much this must mean to the two of them if Padmé had managed to crack from the pressure.

Anakin had him the spare room in the apartment to stay in for the night but Obi-wan had declined as he felt like he was intruding whenever the two were together.

When Padmé went to bed, Anakin went to have a last talk with Obi-wan before he headed back to the temple.

"Thank you," Anakin told him.

"You're welcome," Obi-wan replied.

"We've both kind of come to the realisation that this won't be able to stay a secret forever. We were going to tell everyone after the war but it seems like it may have to be sooner. She doesn't want me to tell because I'll lose my place in the order and I don't want it to come up because she could be ridiculed in the senate and she's worked so hard."

"Well, so have you," Obi-wan told him. "Why were you going to tell everyone after the war? Wouldn't you still be exiled from the order?"

"I would but the war would be over so less Jedi would be needed. Padmé wouldn't be quite so busy at the senate either and well…" Anakin went slightly red and scratched the back of his neck.

"And what?" Obi-wan asked.

"We want to raise our children in a time of peace."

Obi-wan was stunned. "She's not with child is she?" He just had to check as the wording that Anakin used made it seem as if she might be.

"No," Anakin said but he sounded upset. "She would love to have children and I'm more than happy with it but… we speak about what they would look like and how they'd behave and they've just become so real that we just wish it was possible."

Obi-wan placed a hand on his shoulder. "This war will end soon, Anakin. I can feel it and with a drive like you've got I don't see how we can lose."

Anakin gave Obi-wan a small smile and Obi-wan turned and walked out the door.

Anakin walked into his and Padmé's bedroom and quickly got ready for bed and snuggled in closer to his wife to keep the cold away.

"Ani?"

"Yes Angel?"

"It's a relief to know we don't have to hide from everyone. Maybe we could tell others that we trust as well, later on in time."

"Whenever you're ready, Angel. Now let's get some sleep."

-x-x-x-

 **So tell me what you think and let me know if I've made any mistakes!  
** **musicmadgirl22**


	4. AN

Hi guys,

I usually don't like people who do author's notes as a seperate chapter but I feel like I need to do this to explain why I haven't updated in the past year and probably won't be able to until around next May or June. At the moment I'm doing a level 3 CACHE course in Childcare and I have really underestimated the amount of work that it needs. Since my last update I have constantly had something to work on and this summer has been no different which is a shame because I really wanted to update this summer for you guys but I've got two resubmissions to do and part of an external assessment to work on and on top of that I'm trying to sort out my personal statement for UCAS as well as try to fit in learning all the stuff for my drivers theory test. If I do get a chance to update before next May or June I will of course but this is just to let you know that I haven't disappeared off the faceof the earth and I won't leave this story or any of my other stories unfinished.

As always thanks for all your support,  
musicmadgirl22


End file.
